Transcrições/Em Busca da Marca Especial
:da escola toca :conversam animadamente :Cheerilee: Vamos prestar atenção, por favor, temos uma lição muito importante hoje. fica quieta Obrigada. Hoje aprenderemos sobre marcas especiais. :Diamond Tiara: Que chato. :Cheerilee: Todos podem ver a minha marca especial, certo? Como todos os pôneis, não nasci com uma marca especial. Meu flanco era branco. :Twist: Oh…! Ela era tão fofinha! :Cheerilee: Então um dia, quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade de vocês, percebi que minha marca especial apareceu. :fora da tela: Olha só o cabelo dela! :riem :Cheerilee: É, eu sei, mas sério, todo mundo usava a crina assim na época. Decidi ser professora, e as flores simbolizam a minha esperança em fazer meus alunos desabrocharem com a minha ajuda para educá-los. Os sorrisos simbolizam a alegria que quero dar aos meus alunos enquanto eles aprendem comigo. Quem pode me dizer quando um pônei obtém sua marca especial? :Twist: Oh! Eu, eu, eu! Quando ele descobre alguma coisa que o faça único! :Cheerilee: Correto, Twist. Uma marca especial aparece no flanco de um pônei quando ele ou ela descobre algo em si que o faz diferente de todos os outros pôneis. :Apple Bloom: Hm… ah! :Cheerilee: Descobrir o que te faz único não é algo que acontece [Diamond Tiara: Pssst!] do dia pra noite, e nem desejar, implorar, [Diamond Tiara: Pssst!; Apple Bloom: Hm? Hm…] ou torcer, fará aparecer antes da hora certa. :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Diamond Tiara: PSSST! :Apple Bloom: Oh! Que foi?! grunhe :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Está passando um bilhete? :Apple Bloom: Uh, ehm… :Cheerilee: O que é tão importante que não pode esperar o fim da aula? sobressalta-se Está em branco. :Diamond Tiara: ri Isso me lembra alguém. ri :riem e sussurram : :da escola toca :conversam animadamente :Twist: Quer doce? Eu tenho pirulitos de menta com pimenta. Eu que fiz! ri :Apple Bloom: Mm-mmm. :Twist: Eles vão alegrar você! ri :Apple Bloom: Ah, não… :Twist: Ah… :Diamond Tiara: Não sei por que temos que ter aula sobre conseguir sua marca. Tipo, esperar pela sua marca especial é tão fora de moda. Você tem a sua, eu tenho a minha. Todas já temos as nossas. :Twist: Oh… hmph. :Diamond Tiara: É, quer dizer, quase todas já temos as nossas. :Twist: suspira :Diamond Tiara: Ainda estão para a minha festa de debutante da marca neste final de semana. :Silver Spoon: Vai ser fabuloso. :Diamond Tiara: É uma festa para celebrar a minha fantástica marca especial. Como poderia não ser? :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: Bate! Bate! Gira e bate! riem :Apple Bloom: Dá um tempo. :Silver Spoon: Nos vemos no fim de semana… :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: baixinho Flancos brancos! :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Apple Bloom: Não é justo! Simplesmente não é justo! :Applejack: grunhe Não esquenta a cachola, Apple Bloom. Vai ter sua marca especial. Todo pônei vai ter um dia. :Apple Bloom: Mas eu não quero em "um dia", Applejack, eu quero agora mesmo! Eu não posso ir pra festa de debutante sem, não posso mesmo! :Applejack: Claro que pode. Sabe, eu fui a última da minha classe a ter a minha marca, e não poderia ter mais orgulho. Eu soube que o meu futuro era tocar nosso rancho, e essas belezinhas brilhantes confirmaram. Ah, pensando bem, a Vovó Smith também foi a última na classe dela. Ah, e o Big McIntosh também! :Apple Bloom: Eu não entendi como isso faria eu me sentir melhor. Parece que ser o último da classe a conseguir sua marca é uma tradição de família. Tradição de família…? Tradição de família! Tradição de família! Você tem maçãs na sua marca especial, a Vovó tem uma torta de maçã, Big McIntosh também tem uma maçã, meu talento único deve ter a ver com maçãs! Maçãs, maçãs, maçãs! :estrondo :Apple Bloom: nervosamente Maçãs. :conversando :Applejack: Peguem suas deliciosas e nutritivas maçãs aqui! :Apple Bloom: Deliciosas e'' nutritivas, e com ''muitas utilidades! morde Você pode comer. engole Brincar com elas. grunhe :fora da tela: Ah, cuidado! :Apple Bloom: Criar pintura artística pra sua casa. Tem que ser louco pra não comprar um monte agora mesmo. Hrm–! :Applejack: nervosamente Ela é muito criativa, heh. :Apple Bloom: E o senhor, quer comprar maçãs? :Dr. Hooves: Eh, não, muito obrigado. :Apple Bloom: Por que não? :Dr. Hooves: Uh, porque eu tenho em casa. :Apple Bloom: Tem certeza? :Dr. Hooves: Sim, certeza absoluta… :Apple Bloom: Tem certeza? Mas não tem com total absoluta completa concertezamente, tem? :Dr. Hooves: Tá bem, se eu comprar alguma, será que você pode me deixar em paz? :Apple Bloom: Tudo bem! :Applejack: sobressalta-se Você esqueceu o troco! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! É assim que se vende maçãs e se consegue uma marca especial! Então, como é minha marca? Uma sacola de compras com maçã? Um cliente feliz comendo maçã? Hmm… talvez eu tenha que aumentar o número de vendas. ENCOSTOU, COMPROU! Aceitamos dinheiro e cartão. :Applejack: Me desculpa, dona. Dona! Ai não… Escuta aqui, Apple Bloom, você não pode— :Apple Bloom: São quatro moedas. :Sweetie Drops: Eu não coloquei na minha sacola. :Apple Bloom: Bela história. Quatro moedas, senhora! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Eu tô com muita vergonha do que aconteceu. :Sweetie Drops: suspira :Applejack: Ela é nova. Aqui, pega isso. Por conta da casa. :Sweetie Drops: Hmph. :Applejack: …E estas. :Sweetie Drops: Hmph. :Applejack: …E estas. :Sweetie Drops: grunhe nervosamente :Applejack: Pode voltar quando quiser, tá bom? :Apple Bloom: Que foi? :Applejack: Desculpa maninha, mas seu dia de vendedora acabou. :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se O quê? Mas como eu vou conseguir a minha marca especial? Hmph. :Applejack: Pra casa. Agora. :Apple Bloom: cospe Hm! :Applejack: suspira Escuta aqui, docinho. Eu sei que é muito difícil esperar pela sua marca, mas, você não pode forçar. E eu acho que você não é tão grandinha assim. Não têm outras pôneis na sua sala sem marca? :Apple Bloom: Bem… a Twist ainda não tem a dela. :Applejack: Não acha que vai se sentir melhor se for pra festa com ela? :Apple Bloom: Sim. :Applejack: Então tá resolvido. Aposto que vocês vão se divertir de montão juntas. Agora vai lá ver a sua amiga. :Apple Bloom: Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique até a feira acabar? :Ace: Ei! Escuta aqui, quem pegou minha raquete? :Applejack: Certeza. Absoluta. :na porta :Twist: Oh, oi, Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Eu tava pensando… podíamos ir juntas pra festa de debutante da Tiara. Não tenho uma marca especial, você não tem uma marca especial. :Twist: Ah, bom, uh, uhm… :abre-se :Twist: Minha marca não é bacana? :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se :Twist: Sempre gostei de fazer meus doces preferidos, mas levou muito tempo pra descobrir que era meu talento especial. Legal, né? Não acha? :Apple Bloom: É, bem… legal. :Twist: Ei… isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa ir juntas à festa. Você ainda vai, não vai? :Diamond Tiara: Claro que ela vai. :Twist: Oh–! :Silver Spoon: Não quer ser a única pônei lá sem sua marca fosse, tipo, a coisa mais embaraçosa do mundo. :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Rainbow Dash: Uou, parece que alguém tem uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Qual o problema, gatinha? :Apple Bloom: fundo Tem uma festa de debutante essa tarde e todos os meus colegas irão e todos já têm sua marca especial e eu quero ter a minha marca especial, mas não sou boa pra vender maçãs e eu quero mesmo ir pra festa mas como eu posso ir pra festa? fundo EU QUERO UMA MARCA AGORA! suspira :Rainbow Dash: Uma marca especial? Eu posso conseguir uma pra você assim! a cauda :Apple Bloom: Mas eu sei que isso demora. Eu tenho que esperar isso acontecer. :Rainbow Dash: Por que esperar uma coisa acontecer quando você pode fazer acontecer? :Apple Bloom: Mas, Applejack disse… :Rainbow Dash: Hah, e quem é que você vai escutar, Applejack, ou a primeira pônei a ter a sua marca na classe? Eu sempre gostei de voar, mas olha, eu não tinha pressa. Foi só na minha primeira corrida que eu descobri a minha verdadeira necessidade por velocidade, e TA-RAM!, essa belezinha apareceu mais rápida que um trovão. :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Apple Bloom: de esforço físico :Rainbow Dash: É isso aí, estica bem as pernas. Você que tem estar bem alongada. A questão é fazer o máximo de coisas o mais rápido possível. Uma delas te levará à sua marca. Você tá pronta? :Apple Bloom: Eu tô pronta! :Rainbow Dash: Eu perguntei: VOCÊ ESTÁ PRONTA?! :Apple Bloom: EU TÔ PRONTA! :Rainbow Dash: Malabarismo, vai! o apito :Apple Bloom: grunhe A-ah! :Rainbow Dash: Asa-delta, vai! o apito :Apple Bloom: Ah! Oh– ah, ah– ungh! suspira :Rainbow Dash: Caratê, vai! o apito :Apple Bloom: Há-iiiá! Ai… :Rainbow Dash: Empinar pipa, vai! o apito :de avião caindo :Rainbow Dash: Patinação Pônica Supersônica, vai! o apito :Pôneis patinadores: rosnam :Apple Bloom: Aaah! várias vezes :Pôneis patinadores: gritam :Apple Bloom: grita :Pôneis patinadores: gritam gemem :Rainbow Dash: Tentamos isso… tentamos aquilo… tentamos aquele outro também… :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Silver Spoon: A sua roupa tá, tipo, perfeita pra festa. :Diamond Tiara: Eu sei, combina totalmente com a minha marca especial. :Silver Spoon: Eu amo ser especial. :Diamond Tiara: Consegue imaginar como deve ser vergonhoso não ser especial? :Silver Spoon: Eu não quero nem pensar numa coisa dessas. :Diamond Tiara: Hm! :Rainbow Dash: A gente tentou isso… e tentou isso aqui… :Apple Bloom: Tô arruinada. Nunca vou encontrar algo que eu seja boa. suspira :Pinkie Pie: Você parece ser boa em comer cupcakes. :Apple Bloom: Comer cupcakes? :Rainbow Dash: Comer cupcakes? :Pinkie Pie: Comer cupcakes! Aaah! :Apple Bloom: Agradeço por toda a ajuda, Rainbow. Você é uma ótima treinadora e eu aprendi muito com você. Poderia aprender mais, mas… tenho cupcakes pra comer! Nos vemos na festa! Espera, Pinkie Pie, estou indo! :Apple Bloom: Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Uma marca de comedora de cupcakes, é tão óbvio. Então, onde estão os cupcakes? Estou pronta pra devorar! :Pinkie Pie: Eu não tenho nenhum cupcake. :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Mas você parece ótima pra me ajudar a fazer alguns. :Apple Bloom: Uhm… Eu acho que… uma marca de confeitaria de cupcakes também serve. :Apple Bloom: tosse Quente, quente, quente! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, estão bem melhores do que os da última fornada. morde alto :Apple Bloom: mastiga Ugh! Acho que não sou uma boa padeira… Apenas tenho que aceitar, terei um flanco branco pra sempre. :Pinkie Pie: O que que é isso? :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se Isso o quê? Tem algo no meu flanco? É uma, é uma…? sobressalta-se Marca especial! É um… copo de medidas? Não. Uma tigela pra misturar? Não… São cupcakes? Uma bandeja de cupcakes, talvez. :Pinkie Pie: assopra Farinha. É farinha! Ai, eu acertei! Do que vamos brincar agora? Por favor diga bingo, por favor diga bingo. :Twilight Sparkle: Uou, o que que tá acontecendo aqui? :Pinkie Pie: A gente tá fazendo cupcakes, você quer provar um? :Twilight Sparkle: Nããão, obrigada… embora pareçam, ah, deliciosos. sobressalta-se :Apple Bloom: Twilight, você quer me ajudar? Quer? :Twilight Sparkle: Qual o problema? :Apple Bloom: fundo A festa de debutante da Tiara é hoje e todos os meus colegas estarão lá e todos já têm sua marca especial e eu quero ter a minha marca especial mas eu não sou boa em vender maçãs e nem com pipas ou fazer cupcakes, eu quero ir pra festa, mas eu não posso ir pra festa assim. EU QUERO A MINHA MARCA! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah… Eu não entendi. Como eu ajudaria? :Apple Bloom: Pode usar uma magia pra minha marca especial aparecer. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah não, Apple Bloom. A marca especial é algo que um pônei deve descobrir por si mesmo. :Apple Bloom: Por favor Twilight, tenta. :Twilight Sparkle: Desculpa, mas— :Apple Bloom: Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, tá bom, tá bom! :Apple Bloom: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! :sendo lançado :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se É! Sabia que você ia… conseguir. :Twilight Sparkle: Desculpa, querida, mas eu falei— :Apple Bloom: Tenta de novo, tenta de novo! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira :[vários feitiços sendo lançados, Apple Bloom sobressalta-se com cada marca que aparece] :Apple Bloom: suspira :Twilight Sparkle: arfa Eu disse que nem mesmo magia pode fazer uma marca aparecer antes da hora. :Apple Bloom: Não tem jeito, não tem. Não vou mais pra festa, não posso ir. Todo mundo vai rir de mim e fazer piadas comigo, inventar apelidos… Vai ser uma noite horrível. :Twilight Sparkle: Tenho certeza que não será tão ruim. :Apple Bloom: Não há a mínima chance de eu ir pra essa– em seco –festa. :conversando :Apple Bloom: Ah, como esqueci da hora? Como esqueci que a Pinkie tava organizando a festa? Esqueci que seria na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar! sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Não esqueça o seu chapéu, Esquecidinha Esquecidíssima! :Apple Bloom: Tenho que sair sem que ninguém me veja. :Snails: morde :Diamond Tiara: Ei! Esta é a minha festa, e o primeiro pedaço tem que ser meu! :estourando :Apple Bloom: É isso aí, Apple Bloom, quase lá. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, você veio. Depois do que ouvi sobre a Twist, pensei que você não viria mais. Ainda bem que botou a cachola no lugar com essa história de marca especial. As coisas acontecem quando têm que acontecer. Tentar apressar só vai te deixar doida. Olha lá, Apple Bloom, suas amigas querem falar com você. :Apple Bloom: Oh… ah! grunhe :Diamond Tiara: Ora ora ora, olhe quem veio. :Silver Spoon: Que roupa legal. :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: baixinho :Apple Bloom: Só uma coisa… que consegui de última hora. :Diamond Tiara: Ela combina com a sua marca. Oh, espere! É mesmo, você não tem marca. :Apple Bloom: Eu tenho uma marca sim. :Diamond Tiara: sobressalta-se :Silver Spoon: Uh, quê? Desde quando? :Apple Bloom: Ah, é… desde hoje cedo. :Diamond Tiara: Oh, é sério? Então mostra. :Apple Bloom: Ah… eu não posso. Não devo. Ela é tão, mas tão fanstástica… Tenho medo que, se eu mostrá-la, todo mundo vai prestar mais atenção em mim do que em você. :Silver Spoon: Uhm? :Apple Bloom: Esquecida na sua própria festa de debutante – pode imaginar como seria constrangedor? :Diamond Tiara: Uhm, ah, hm… ah, esquece, eu nem queria ver mesmo, é! Hmph. :Apple Bloom: Tudo bem. Bem, eu tô indo. Aproveitem a festa. :Silver Spoon: Hm… :Apple Bloom: suspira Ungh… ah! :risca :sobressaltam-se :Diamond Tiara: uma risadinha irrisória :Apple Bloom: Oh não. :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Diamond Tiara: de escárnio Coitada! :Silver Spoon: É uma marca especial fantástica a sua, hein? :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: riem :Diamond Tiara: Boa tentativa… :Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon: Flanco branco! :fora da tela: Vocês têm algum problema com flancos brancos? :sobressaltam-se :Scootaloo: Eu perguntei, têm algum problema com flancos brancos? :Silver Spoon: O problema é que ela é, tipo, totalmente não especial. :Sweetie Belle: Não, quer dizer que ela tem todo o seu potencial. :Scootaloo: Quer dizer que ela pode ser qualquer coisa. As possibilidades são, de escárnio tipo, infinitas. :Pôneis: Oooh… :Sweetie Belle: Ela pode ser uma grande cientista, ou uma ótima artista, ou uma famosa escritora. Ela pode até ser prefeita de Ponyville um dia! :Apple Bloom: Ah…! :Scootaloo: E não está estagnada na vida como vocês duas. :riem :Diamond Tiara: Ei, esta é a minha festa, por que estão do lado dela? :Scootaloo: Porque… :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se Vocês não têm marca também! Eu pensei que eu fosse a única. :Scootaloo: Pensávamos que éramos as únicas. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu acho que vocês três são garotas de muita sorte. :Diamond Tiara: Sorte? Como elas podem ter sorte? :Twilight Sparkle: Elas ainda vão passar pela experiência de descobrirem quem são, e o que realmente querem ser. :Applejack: E vão ter todo o tempo do mundo pra isso, não só uma tarde. :conversam :"Tornado Bolt": Uau, Apple Bloom, acho que você pode ser uma cientista. :"Coronet": Talvez eu tenha conseguido a minha marca cedo demais. :Diamond Tiara: Ei, ei, o que todos estão fazendo? Esta é a minha festa, deveriam estar prestando atenção em mim, em mim! Ugh. :Silver Spoon: Deixa pra lá. Eu ainda acho que elas são umas fracassadas, não é, ? Bate, bate, gira e… :Diamond Tiara: rosna Agora não, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Meu nome é Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: E eu sou Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. ri :música :Twist: Tá tudo tão legal! :Applejack: Hm, hmm! suspira :Apple Bloom: Eu tava pensando, já que somos amigas… Quer dizer, somos amigas, né? :Scootaloo: E como não seríamos? Combinamos em tudo. Não temos marcas especiais, Tiara e Silver vivem nos perturbando—  :Sweetie Belle: Totalmente perturbadas. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: riem :Apple Bloom: Agora que somos amigas, e se trabalhássemos juntas pra descobrir quem nós somos e o que deveremos ser? :Sweetie Belle: Oh! Oh! Vamos formar uma sociedade secreta. :Scootaloo: Hm… ah! Eu tô gostando dessa ideia. :Sweetie Belle: Ah! :Apple Bloom: Uma sociedade secreta? É. Vamos pensar em um nome. :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se Trio da Marca Especial? :Sweetie Belle: As Fantásticas em Marcas? :Apple Bloom: Que tal… A Cruzada por uma Marca? :Scootaloo: Isso é perfeito! :Sweetie Belle: Isso vai ser demais! ri :Apple Bloom: Nós seremos imbatíveis! :Scootaloo: Que tal comemorar comendo um desses deliciosos cupcakes? :Apple Bloom: Os cupcakes não! :Scootaloo: Hm‒! :Apple Bloom: Confie em mim. :Sweetie Belle: Vamos pegar alguns cookies. :Apple Bloom: Sim! :Scootaloo: É! Vamos. :Sweetie Belle: ri :Twilight Sparkle: Querida Princesa Celestia, :Fico feliz em informar que uma de suas súditas mais novas aprendeu uma valiosa lição sobre a amizade. Às vezes, aquilo que você acha que afastará seus amigos de você… :Princesa Celestia: …pode ser o que ajudará a fazer suas amizades mais próximas, e a perceber o quanto você é especial. :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Etwas ganz Besonderes en:Transcripts/Call of the Cutie es:Transcripciones/Llamada de la chica pl:Transkrypty/Znaczkowa Liga ru:Стенограммы/Отличительные знаки sv:Transkript/Cutie kallar Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª temporada